


Loves melody

by Avifauna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avifauna/pseuds/Avifauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig is rich, handsome, and after many years of serving his country a var veteran. Now after years of never seeing his home it is time for him to settle down find a wife and maybe have a few children but can he a war hardened man with little to no experience in long term relationships find a woman that will love him for who he is nightmares and scars included.</p><p>Calliope Aleshire is an aspiring musician following the footsteps of her mother her life revolves around music and melodies but when her grandparents fall into financial and medical problems it falls on to her to find help support her family more than ever enter Beilschmidt Estate a home in need of not only a maid but a Gräfin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves melody

War is an unforgettable being it can break the very will of men, can force them to bow before the altars of gods they had long forgotten, send them into the throws of nightmares, and kill those in guilt. Yet Ludwig Beilschmidt suffered from none of this, on the contrary the man went throughout his day as if he had never left to war three years ago and now two months after returning home he attended operas, concerts, and charity galas for he of course was a wealthy man. 

On this particular evening when the German skies were empty of cloud and rain the elegantly clad man chose to attend a soiree hosted for the wealthy men and women such as himself. 

With a simple nod at a footman Ludwig stepped beyond the threshold of the impeccably beautiful mansion not realising that he himself had sealed not only his fate but also that of the young woman whom was out of sight and out of mind.

    “Good evening lieutenant general Peter,” Ludwig bowed respectfully as the war veteran who turned with a grin splitting his hardened features, he recognized the tall man before him.

    “Colonel! How surprising of you to welcome us old men. Gentlemen I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine…” and with that brief greeting the small cluster of men was soon deep in conversation as the beautiful melody of a violin filled the ballroom and as the night progressed and the guests became light with drink and food it seemed as if no one realised that the melodies of the violin had gone missing. That is until the soldier who only moments prior had been laughing with his new acquaintances was now looking across the room wondering as to why the melody was now lost within the large crowd.

“What is it you are looking for Colonel, a girl perhaps?” One of the men asked face pink from too much wine, shaking his head Ludwig searched the small almost unnoticeable stage at the other end of the room.

“What happened to the musician?” he asked only to receive confused looks from the men around him.

“Lad there hasn’t been any musician the whole night.” Peter said setting a hand on his shoulder which Ludwig would have found amusing if he weren’t currently confused.

“There was music playing, didn’t you hear it?” and few men that had gathered around him nodded as they asked themselves the same question.

“You don’t have to worry about that; i’ve taken care of it.” Ludwig turned as the careful almost silent steps of heels sounded behind him; before him stood a tall blonde woman dressed in a cherry red gown that hugged her hourglass form tightly enunciating her assets and as the younger men around him stared in open wonder Ludwig nodded politely as the woman whom carefully ignored the men except for the adonis whom she had been eyeing from afar.

“I am the Vivien Lafleur owner of this house and estate.” she announced with a red smile her hand outstretched to the Colonel waiting for a kiss.

 

>Time skip brought to you by Potatos


End file.
